Fiction Into Reality
by Horimiya
Summary: Lucy is a big fan of Fairy Tail. Her friends know about it. She has a big crush on Rufus and... he's a fictional character in Fairy Tail. What happens when Lucy spilled, "Reality Potion, Lucy!" Erza shouted. She spilled Reality Potion on her manga which had Team Sabertooth on it. Now, Sabertooth is real. RufusxLucy RoguexKotone StingxAoi LaxusxOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here's a new story for minna!

Kotone: Get on with it.

Rogue: *nods*

Me: Rogue-kun, my little OC, Kotone, you guys make a good couple~!

Rogue: *looks away*

Kotone: Shut it. *looks away slightly blushing but ends up making eye contact with Rogue*

Aoi: You llliiikkkeee him~!

Me: Yeah~!

Sting: My Aoi.

Me: You llliiikkkeee each other~!

Aoi: *blushes* Eh?!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoKo StiOi and JeLu would happen if I did.**_

* * *

_Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_  
_Passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_  
_Once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn_  
_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself its time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red._  
_Burning, it was red._

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_Cause loving him was red_  
_Yeah, yeah red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_  
_Comes back to me burning-_

"Lucy!" Layla Heartfilia shouted from downstairs. Lucy groaned before dropping her pen and notebook and going downstairs.

"What is it, Mo-" Lucy noticed the manga in Layla's hands and hugged her before taking the manga.

"You're already in Chapter 302?!" Layla smacked Lucy in the head.

"Ow! What's wrong about-"

"You spent your allowance on these kind of stuff?!" Layla asked and Lucy flinched.

"It's not just 'these kind of stuff'. It's Fairy Tail, Mom. It's _the_Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed and sighed dreamily.

"Oh, really? Then, I'm gonna introduce something to you. It's _the_rule. The no-more-buying-manga until-Sunday rule." Layla said and Lucy frowned.

"Oh come on, Mom! That's too long!" Lucy shouted. Layla headed upstairs.

"Lucy 'Aurora' Heartfilia, it is Saturday and I expect you not to buy manga until tomorrow! How hard can it be?!" Layla shouted.

"VERY." Lucy answered and Layla threw a pair of stiletto heels at her.

"It's not hard so get breakfast." Layla said and Lucy sighed.

_'Being an Otaku sure is hard. Especially because I'm a cool girl at school.'_she thought and went inside the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Lucy, can you go to the market?" Layla asked, descending from the stairs.

"Sure, Mom. I'll just eat breakfast and be on my way." Lucy smiled and Layla patted her on the head. She gave her a list and went to work.

Lucy spooned her cereal and sighed, "Why can't Rufus be real?" she groaned and ate her cereal.

After eating her breakfast, she cleaned her bowl and glass of water. She saw her _Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 302_on the floor and gasped.

She picked it up. "This is no way to treat Fairy Tail!"

_Fairy, where are you going?_

_Hitari-_

Lucy took her phone and pressed 'Call'. "Moshi moshi?"

"Lucy, Fairy Tail is doing a concert in Yaban Mall!" Erza shouted from the phone.

Lucy nearly dropped her phone. "Right now?!"

"Yes, so get your butt over here." Erza giggled and ended the call.

Lucy took a _quick_bath, brushed her hair and teeth and changed into her jeans and blue t-shirt. She grabbed her brown boots and pink bag and ran to Yaban Mall after locking the door.

**Yaban Mall~**

Lucy panted and walked to the mall's very center. There was a lot of Otakus and on the stage, was... Fairy Tail cosplayers... -.-"

Lucy saw Erza through the crowd and glared at her. "This is Fairy Tail? These are mere cosplayers."

"Sorry, Lucy. I just really don't know the difference." Erza gave Lucy an apologetic look.

"Erza, Fairy Tail are f-f-f-"

"Fictional characters?" Erza asked and Lucy hesitantly nodded.

"E-exactly. They are... characters." Lucy squeaked, slightly feeling sad she was calling Fairy Tail as _fictional_T^T characters.

"I really wish they were real. -.-" " Lucy said.

"Me too...?" Erza gave Lucy a hug and she returned it.

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy smiled at her redheaded friend.

Lucy was disappointed yet she watched the whole Fairy Tail concert with Erza. They even bought t-shirts at a shop. There were writings, it read; _'I'm a Fairy Tail girl!'_

Erza chuckled when she read it, "Not so much."

Lucy grinned, "VERY MUCH!"

Erza took Lucy home after the concert and Lucy thanked her faithful friend. She ran into her house and saw Leila there, acting as if she was a queen, sitting on the sofa.

"H-hi, Mom." Lucy laughed nervously.

"Lucy… You… didn't… go… to… the… MARKET!" Layla shouted and smacked her daughter in the head.

"Ow!" Lucy held her head in pain.

"Get dressed for dinner, Lucy 'Aurora' Heartfilia." Layla suddenly smiled at her daughter and petted her on the head. Lucy nodded and went straight to her room.

"Mom's a bipolar?" she asked out loud. She giggled and took a long bath in her private bathroom. After that, she wore a white blouse and brown shorts. She tied her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs.

She smelled teriyaki and sushi so she went to the kitchen. Her mother was cooking exactly that. She smiled at her one and only daughter and Lucy smiled back.

"Thanks, Mom. Just add some yogurt and it's perf." Lucy said and Layla rolled her eyes.

"That's desert, Lucy. Later." Layla giggled and the two hugged each other.

"I love you, Mom." Lucy said.

"I love you too… But don't spend your money on mangas too much." Layla giggled, breaking the family moment.

Lucy let go, "Oh come on, Mom!" she pouted and got two plates out of the cabinet.

"Just kidding, Lucy." Layla said and Lucy giggled.

"Thank Kami."

* * *

Me: Did you like it?

Rogue and Kotone: Review. *looks at each other and blushes*

Sting and Aoi: What a good couple. *looks at each other and blushes*

Me: zin-chan-luvs-u, help me admire them~!

**zin-chan-luvs-u: *appears and admires RoKo***

**Me: *admires StiOi***

**Princezz Zia: *arrives and teases me about Rogue***

**Me: *blushes while admiring StiOi***

**RoKo and StiOi Couple: *can't do anything but blush***

**Me, zin-chan-luvs-u and Princezz Zia: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thank you to zin-chan-luvs-u and Princezz Zia for hosting with me when I had no permission from you. Love you guys~! BFFs FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Idk. Think I had writer's block for the 2nd time. This was made 3 weeks ago. Wait; idk... Sorry guys.

**To make it up: NALU &amp; GRUVIA &amp; JERZA are included in the story**

Lucy: T^T

Mira: I won't appear yet! T^T

Me: S-stop crying, please.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**||Story by: Jubia Rokusa||**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lucy went up to her room after dinner. She took her Fairy Tail Manga and sighed. This was her favorite chapter; the one where Rufus would be fighting Gray Fullbuster. Surprisingly, Lucy's friends were named after the Fairy Tail Characters; and so was she.

While Lucy was daydreaming, her phone rang. She was knocked back into reality and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?" she said.

"LU-CHAN! Good thing you're still awake! Turn on your TV!" Levy-Lucy's best friend- ranted.

"What? O-okay…" Lucy spun her chair and took her TV's remote controller. She pressed 'ON' and the screen revealed that Fairy Tail WAS CANCELLED.

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted. She and Levy were Fairy Tail addicts and definitely disappointed in Hiro Mashima for cancelling Fairy Tail.

"I KNOW, LU-CHAN! We should like… complain!" Levy cried.

"Yeah." Lucy said and tears streamed down her cheeks, "WHY?!"

Layla busted through the doors and looked at Lucy, "WHA-?"

"Mom, Fairy Tail's cancelled…" Lucy said and Layla hugged her. She knew just how her daughter loved this anime show.

"Lucy, hush now. I'm sure it's just Hiro-san's big joke for the fans." Layla said.

"No, Mom… Hiro-sama wouldn't joke about Fairy Tail…" Lucy said.

"Yeah, Layla-san." Levy said over the phone.

"Lucy, Levy, I don't know what to say now. Just wait for further announcements, ne?" Layla smiled.

"H-hai." Levy and Lucy replied, acting indifferent.

Layla frowned and went downstairs. Her phone rang. She checked the name and it had 'Ul-chan' on it. She answered it and Ul suddenly sighed.

"Lay-chan, Fairy Tail's been-"

"I know. Fairy Tail's cancelled and the girls are probably lifeless now. They already are, you know." Layla replied.

"I'm too late then. Should I call Gray and Ultear to cheer up Lucy and Levy?" Ul asked.

"No. They can be lifeless until there's school." Layla giggled.

"That's not nice, Lay-chan." Ul joked.

"Even though I feel really bad for them, there's nothing we can do." Layla sighed.

"True. Lay-chan, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Ul?"

"We're- LYON! Why are you eavesdropping?!" Ul shouted.

Layla sweatdropped, "Ul? You're what?!"

"Sorry Lay-chan. I'm gonna tell you tomorrow. Good night." Ul said and closed her phone.

Layla giggled, "Good luck, Lyon." she started preparing her bath.

~~~LUCY~~~

Lucy wiped the tears on her face and called out to Levy, "Levy-chan, can we continue talking at school? I have to go."

"Sure, Lu-chan. Good night." they turned off their phones.

School was during Sunday up to Thursday in the gang's school. They were irritated by this schedule; very much.

Lucy dropped herself on her bed and accidentally fell asleep.

***MORNING***

Lucy groaned and felt her back ache. She cried and stood up, walking downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning. Breakfast please." Lucy said and Layla handed her the bowl of cereal.

Lucy walked to the dining table and sat down on one of the chairs. She ate her breakfast silently and drank her glass of orange juice.

She gave her thanks and walked into the bathroom; where her school uniform was displayed, waiting for her.

Lucy played her music and took her bath.

FEW MINUTES LATER

Lucy walked out of the bathroom in her cute school uniform. The top reached her forearms and it was pink and white. There was a tie which was complimented by a red blazer. The skirt was red as well, creating a cute Pink and Red pattern. Her socks were long and white and she wore black shoes.

"Lucy, as always, that uniform is kawaii." Layla grinned.

Lucy ignored her and took her bag, "I'm leaving now." she read her favorite manga on the way to school, Furukawa Academy.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy called out, trying to reach her best friend. She was kicked out of the Furu Dorm- the girls' dorm cause she messed with the Kawa Dorm-the boys' dorm.

"Oha, Levy. How's life?" Lucy asked, not looking away from the manga.

"I-it's fine, I guess." Levy sweatdropped at her friend's attitude.

"Kay." Lucy nodded and walked away to school.

"Lu-chan, I really hope you're alright… NATSU SHOULD COMFORT YOU!" Levy giggled and whispered. She ran away, going to Class 2-A.

Erza sighed and threw Jellal the ball. They were playing volleyball and Erza wasn't very happy cause Jellal surprisingly sucked at it.

"Jellal, don't force yourself to play if you really can't." Erza said.

"If it's for your happiness, I can even force myself to die." Jellal smiled.

"Wow. That is so…" Erza sighed dreamily, "Corny." she bumped her forehead with Jellal's, causing a headbutt.

"OW!" Jellal touched his red forehead. He smirked and hit Erza with the ball. They started playing dodgeball with the volleyball.

"Erza, Jellal, stop." Gray fearlessly said and sent a secret glance at Lucy. She was still sad and lifeless.

"What happened to her?" Jellal asked and Gray shrugged. Juvia appeared to be on the phone but dropped in.

"Hiro Mashima cancelled Fairy Tail." she said and sighed. "Juvia does not get the point of this."

"Neither do I, Juvia." Gray replied and they high-fived each other. They were best friends ever since Juvia moved to their school and they were always mistaken for a couple. But both completely denied the idea, shaking their heads and laughing loudly.

"We should help her cheer up." Erza said sternly. All of them quickly nodded, afraid disobeying and joking around with Erza would kill them.

Jellal ran to Lucy and presented a blue flower. "Cheer up."

"No…" the latter answered and frowned deeply.

"Hey, come on. Smile for me!" Jellal cheered and Lucy giggled at his determination.

"I'll go help coach now." she said and ran to help their teacher with picking up the volleyballs that were scattered on the ground by two _certain _people.

"It seems like Juvia, Erza, Gray and Jellal cannot really help Lucy." Juvia said.

"We have to try sometime." Erza replied and looked at the ground. "If Natsu came back, he wouldn't want Lucy sad. I promised…"

Jellal came back and patted Erza's back. "I'm sure Natsu wouldn't mind just this time for you to break the promise. Even he couldn't do _it. _After all, look at her…"

Erza looked at Lucy and nodded. "Gray, go make her laugh. Maybe I can talk to this Hiro Mashima in private…" she whispered.

Juvia laughed. "Erza, Hiro is guarded by security guards. You cannot get pass them. And you may never do that."

Erza sighed and facepalmed. She felt stupid because of her idea. She suddenly smirked and stood up. "Let's play a little game I'd like to call…

.

.

.

_**Truth or Dare.**_"

* * *

**||Jubia Rokusa Creations||**

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Please keep on reading.**

**Chapter 3 may be less exciting.**

* * *

Me: Erza's scary.

Lucy: What did you do, Daphne?!

Mira: *eyes sparkle* What any fangirl would do, of course!

Me: F-fangirl?

Mira: Yes, fangirl!

Lucy: A-ano...

Me &amp; Lucy: *sulks*

Mira: *happy* Leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I really couldn't think of anything else. Sorry.

**Words: 403 w/o these notes.**

Lucy: You're finally updating all your stories! Thank the fairies!

Me: .-. Go away, Lucy! You keep on insulting me! T^T

Mira: Shame on you, Lucy! *comforts me* Stop hurting us fangirls!

Erza: I agree.

Lucy: E-eh? -_-"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; or Truth or Dare.**_

* * *

**||Story by Jubia Rokusa||**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Gray gulped along with Juvia. "P-please… You can't do this, Erza! We won't do it!" they shouted. They suddenly remembered the dare they last accepted together.

* * *

_~Kindergarten~_

_Their classmates were playing Truth or Dare. Gray wanted to join, but he wasn't close to all the people there. He called Juvia and invited her to play. She denied at first but finally accepted, angry at Gray for calling her a mature kiddy._

_The kids spun a ballpen and it stopped later on. It pointed to Juvia and Gray. All of the kids smirked and asked, "Truth or Dare?"_

_Juvia and Gray smirked at each other. "DARE! We won't be chickens!"_

_The kids all chose the best dare. "We dare you to act like a couple the whole year!" they shouted loudly._

_Their teacher simply sighed. "Since when did children know about dating?" she fanned herself as she looked outside. It was very hot outside._

_Juvia and Gray's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"_

"_J-Juvia is n-not p-prepared." Juvia said, avoiding Gray's eyes. She was scared that Gray would kill her for accepting the dare. Yet, they would have to do this dare together._

"_Change the dare!" Gray shouted. They all shook their heads. "That wouldn't be fair!" they echoed._

_Gray and Juvia finally looked at each other. "G-gambatte." they whispered._

_All year, they were feeding each other a part of their bento(s). They often hugged and paired up to play games supported by their school._

_Some kids were jealous of their 'relationship'. But some kids were blushing; for they didn't know of the dare._

_When they graduated, they were free from their dare. They celebrated their graduation and freedom with their parents._

* * *

Erza gave them a scary stare. "Are you defying my orders?" she asked.

"O-of course not!" both of them responded, helping poor Jellal with the preparations. Though, Erza dragged Juvia.

"Go get Gajeel, Levy, Laki, Freed, Sir Happy, Ma'am Charles, Romeo, Wendy, Laxus, Mira, Ultear, Meredy, Eve, Lyon, Sherry and Hibiki." Erza ordered to Juvia. The blue haired girl put the names in a piece of paper and scattered to get the people.

Gray and Jellal forced themselves to clean a kiosk, where they would hold their game of T or D the whole day.

Erza asked their principal permission and Makarov agreed. She bowed, left and sat on a chair at the kiosk.

"This will be _fun. _Hope you cheer up, Lucy." she said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**||Jubia Rokusa Creations||**

* * *

Me: I love formality.

Lucy: GOMEN FOR SHORTNESS!


End file.
